People Change, Memories Don't
by livelovehatedie
Summary: Saito Miyuki was supposed to be just an average girl, spending her free time with her best friend Shoichi and her afternoons chatting online with a stranger she knew as 'Byakuran'. After meeting Reborn because of a school project with Tsuna, her life changes. This is a re-write of my story. I've changed the other name to PCMD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm going to rewrite all the chapters to this story. I was reading what I had already written and it's a bit dull. I think Miyuki needs a bit more personality. I also need more details. This chapter is similar to my other however I've added a bit more details that gives Miyuki more character. She's not going to be as accepting about things. (Still friendly just question things more) it's best if you don't skip the rewrite because so much more is going to be added.**

Saito Miyuki slowly sat up, pushing the blankets off of her, turning to glare at her laptop. She had fallen asleep while doing research for a school project, leaving the laptop running beside her head. An annoying ding rang throughout her room, much like the first one that woke her up.

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Good morning Miyu-chan~_

Miyuki glared at the screen; she was going to murder him, she thought as she ran a hand through her short hair, pushing the dark brown locks out of her face.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I'm going to turn off my laptop now, if you ever message me at 4:30am ever again I will find you and I will hurt you._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _I believe I messaged you at 4:38am ^.^ sweet dreams Miyu-chan~_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I hate you._

 _ **Miyuki is currently offline.**_

Miyuki rolled her green orbs glaring at the screen. He knows no normal person would be awake at 4:30am. Laying back in bed she grumbled to herself about finding him just to slap him before going back to sleep.

Three hours later, Miyuki found herself being poked repeatedly.

"Miyuki~ wake up! Mom told me to make sure you have breakfast since she won't be home to cook." She turned to glare at the young man leaning over her.

"Naohiko, I'm sure what mom meant is if I wake up, you should get me breakfast." Naohiko smiled down at his little sister.

"Well look at that! You just happen to be awake, let's go get breakfast."

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're a jerk." Her voice was a mix of irritation and exhaustion. She watched her brother leave from the corner of her eye before pushing the purple comforter and sheets off her body grumbling. She didn't have school today. She should be able to sleep in. Not be woken up early twice.

After stumbling out of her bed she went to grab a pair of black shorts that reached her knees and a violet top from her closet. Taking off her pajamas she then slipped into her clothes.

"Okay Nao-nii, what's for breakfast?" Miyuki called out coming down the staircase.

Miyuki silently ate her chocolate chip muffin while watching her brother. She knew that her mom would be upset that he had taken her to a coffee shop for breakfast instead of them cooking something healthy at home, but in her defense their mother hadn't ever had to eat her son's cooking.

"So, Miyu-chan got any plans today?" His dark green eyes locked with hers after taking a sip from his mocha.

"Shoichi is supposed to come over to help with a project for science that I'm having a bit of trouble with."  
Naohiko frowned "Your Onii-san came all the way here from Tokyo to see you, and you are going to hang out with someone you can see every day instead?"

Miyuki rolled her eyes, did he really think he could help?

"Nao-nii you won't help me with it, you're horrible when it comes to science too. I still don't know how you got into the university you did." Naohiko glared down at her. "My grades have always been top of the class. I don't know what you're talking about." Miyuki stood up and turned to leave. "Sure, sure. Either way you're not good at explaining things so you'd be no help." Naohiko frowned watching his sister leave, he'd come from Tokyo to watch her while their parents were away, the least she could do was entertain him.

Walking through the park on her way home, Miyuki noticed two of her classmates there as well.  
"Tsuna-kun, while your blue boxers with rubber ducks are quite cute, I don't think you should be running around in them."  
Miyuki grinned watching the boy's face turn bright red.

"Hiee; Miyuki-San!" Tsuna quickly attempted to cover himself.

"Haha, hey Miyu-chan! We were just playing mafia." Yamamoto turned smiling at her. She glanced at the boy confused. Fourteen year olds 'playing mafia'? That was new.

"Baseball idiot this isn't a game!" Gokudera glared at the taller boy before him. He barely glanced at Miyuki before turning to Tsuna.

"Juudaime, here are your clothes" Miyuki laughed to herself picturing Gokudera with a tail wagging as he spoke to Tsuna.

"What are you laughing at Saito?" Gokudera growled, Miyuki took a step back, not liking the way the silver haired boy looked at her.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-san, I didn't exactly mean to laugh at you, I was just admiring your friendship with Tsuna." She spoke carefully not wanting to upset him more, before Gokudera could respond someone called out to her.

"Miyu~ how could you leave me like that? Did you lie about meeting up with him to get away from-" Naohiko cut himself off noticing the three boys near his sister and glared.  
"Miyuki," he started off voice sounding grave, "You aren't friends with these boys are you? I mean look at this one, seems like a bad influence,who runs around in only their boxers?" Naohiko glared at the brown haired boy. Who in turn made an odd sound and quickly went behind his silver haired friend. Taking his clothes to put back on in the process.

Miyuki understood her brother was only worried about her, I mean it wasn't every day you see someone running around in their boxers. However the thought that Tsuna could be a bad influence made her laugh.

"Haha, Naohiko..." She really didn't know how to explain this to her brother; she didn't even know the reason herself that Tsuna was running around in only his boxers. "Tsuna isn't a bad influence." She glanced at the boy tripping over himself trying to get his pants on. "He's too cute and innocent, but you're right I am supposed to meet up with him now, bye." She waved to her brother and classmates while walking away.

Naohiko frowned at his sister abandoning him once again, though he shrugged it off he'd just catch up with her at home. He turned back to the boy and glared.

"Hiee!" The boy 'Tsuna' let out another odd scream. Naohiko shook his head kids these days are so odd he thought. He turned away from the group walking the opposite way his sister went, he'd take the long way home it was nice walking around his hometown again.

Miyuki was about a block away from her house when she saw someone walking a few steps ahead of her, smiling as she noticed his red hair.

"Sho-chan!" She called out while jogging a bit to catch up with him.

"Hello, Miyu-chan" there was a slight blush across his cheeks as he spoke to the girl.

"Let's go, before Naohiko catches up to us." She tugged on his arm as she walked to the house. She didn't let go until they were standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Sit down; I'll get the paper that explains what the project is about." Shoichi nodded at sat down at her desk.

After finishing the project, which was difficult but still easier than Miyuki had originally thought, they both sat in her bedroom talking about a robot convention that Shoichi wanted to go to.

"If you really don't want to go alone, I'll go with you." Miyuki smiled at Shoichi. He didn't really have any friends that go with him. Only a few he's spoken to online though they don't live in the same area and he'd never meet a stranger from the internet.

"You would be bored..."He trailed off watching and she stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to fix us some lunch or something, you can use my laptop while you wait okay?" She handed him the laptop and left the room, not giving him a chance to list all the reasons she wouldn't want to go with him.

Shoichi signed picking up the laptop and turning it on. When it was on and loaded a messenger program came up followed by a ding.

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Hey Miyu-chan~_

Shoichi stared at the screen, he didn't want the person to think Miyuki was ignoring them, but he also didn't want her mad at him for messaging the person back. After debating about it for a minute, he decided to respond.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _She's not here at the moment, she's making lunch..._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Oh? Who is this?~_

Shoichi stared at the screen debating if he should tell the stranger his real name. Shoichi is a common name and if Miyuki speaks up this person she must know them in real life right?

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Umm, my name is Shoichi..._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _I'll call you Sho-chan ^.^ ask Miyu-chan to make me some lunch, too hehe~_

Shoichi stared at the screen. He didn't really know how to respond to this person. Does he live nearby? Classmates? Though Miyuki had never spoken about anyone named Byakuran before. Maybe Miyuki uses her real name and 'Byakuran' is an aliases?

"Sho-chan I just fixed us some instant ramen, I didn't want to leave you alone too long while I cooked something." Miyuki spoke walking into the room with two cups of ramen.

"Ahh Miyuki! I was, umm..." Shoichi tried to think of a way to explain why he was in the chat with her friend.

Miyuki stood behind Shoichi looking over his shoulder at the chat, sighing she reached over the boy to type a response. Leaving Shoichi pinned between her and the laptop

"M-Miyuki..." Shoichi grabbed his stomach in pain as his face turned a deep shade of red. As she leaned against his back to type a message.

"Hehe, sorry!" She picked up the laptop and moved away from his personal space.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _You're an idiot, have you had lunch yet?_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _I'm eating Marshmallows~_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Well...eat some real food, I've got someone over I'll talk to you later._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Yes, yes...I didn't know you had a boyfriend though~_

Shoichi reading Byakuran's response suddenly bent over in pain. Miyuki smiled at her friend rubbing his back. "Ignore him Shoichi, he likes to tease people." He glanced away from her thinking 'Byakuran' wasn't the only one.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I'm serious, you'll get fat...I refuse acknowledge your teasing._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Then I'll be like a human marshmallow!_

 _I wonder if Sho-chan acknowledged my teasing..._

 _ **Miyuki is currently offline.**_

"I can't believe you Miyuki!" Naohiko gave his younger sister a half-hearted glare while holding a bag of ice to his head.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Miyuki responded.

Naohiko had barged into her room without knocking, after seeing Shoichi and Miyuki alone in the room he just had to make a comment. Miyuki didn't respond to him, instead she picked up the staff by her door and hit her brother with it while walking out, since she happened to come back with only a bag of ice it was clearly more than just a slip of the hand.

"Anyway, I'm going to that robot convention with you Sho-chan… that's what friends are for right? I mean, I've had you go with me places you weren't interested in, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

Miyuki smiled at Shoichi as she spoke.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

 **Let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll be able to update really often with the first chapters. Also my schedule is pretty good for writing. I'm in my office and a few classes. (I teach at a kindergarten/preschool) in china) my schedule won't be busy until September and even then I should have time to write while at work. I can also write at home. Just more free time in the office.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sawada Tsunayoshi nervously shifted in his seat, the teacher had announced that the class would be doing a project that would be twenty-five percent of their grade. If that wasn't bad enough for Tsuna, the teacher added that it would be with a partner that she assigns

"I'll now assign your partners." As the teacher started pairing students, there were groans of annoyance and a few relieved sighs.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto."

Before the teacher could announce the next group, Gokudera interrupted full of rage. "I won't work with the baseball idiot! I demand you make my partner Juudaime!"  
Some students flinched at his loud voice while others rolled their eyes annoyed at his antics. Tsuna sighed, knowing he'd have to calm the boy down again.  
"It's okay Gokudera-kun, please work hard with Yamamoto." Gokudera tensed at the words before slowly lowering himself in his seat.

"Now that I may continue…" the teacher shot Gokudera a dark look "Sawada and Saito."  
Relief ran through Tsuna's body, Miyuki had always been kind to him. He couldn't recall a time she'd call him Dame-Tsuna or laughed at him when he failed. He glanced over his shoulder at her, though. He was still slightly worried she'd be annoyed since he wasn't the best student. His eyes met hers and he relaxed. She didn't look worried about him being her partner, and instead she smiled when meeting his gaze.

"I hope it's okay that we are sitting together for lunch, Gokudera-san seems a bit upset." Miyuki glanced at the boy standing a distance away glaring at her. "Yeah, sorry about him. He just-" Miyuki laughed cutting him off. "He's like a protective older brother. Reminds me of my brother."  
They had decided to have lunch together to talk about their project. He knew he'd be distracted if Gokudera and Yamamoto had joined them and nothing would've been accomplished.

"Y-yeah, umm, do you know much about world history? This isn't my best subject." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, when he thought about it, he wasn't really good with any subject.

Miyuki's eyes seem to light up. "Oh, I love history, so I'm sure we will make a good grade on this. If it were math or science, though, we'd be in a lot of trouble." She laughed at bit at herself and smiled at Tsuna. "Really? The science project we did you did great on. You were in the top five of our class." She grinned at his confused expression. "Really. I'm horrible with science and math. My best friend is amazing and a bit of a nerd so they helped me. Honestly, I probably would've barely passed if they didn't help me." Miyuki chuckled.

"We have to write about minor events that aren't really well-known right? Our sensei said it can be from any time period or country." As Tsuna spoke he realized he had no idea where to start and was thankful Miyuki was his partner.  
"Well, we could write about what happened to us a week ago; that would fit the requirements." She jokingly said. "I wonder if she could fail us if we did that? It's technically within the prompt." Miyuki started mumbling to herself. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and with an awkward smile replied. "Miyuki-chan, I think it's best we not push her. She's so strict."

"What do you want to do about meeting up and working together on it?" Miyuki questioned.

"I guess we could work on it at the library after school or maybe go to each other's houses?" Tsuna spoke nervously. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable about requesting to do work outside of school.

"That'll be fine. Would you rather go to my house or me go to yours?"

Tsuna thought about her question, but he wasn't sure she should go to his house. She'd meet Reborn and everyone else he didn't think that would end well since Reborn seems to get everyone around involved somehow.

"Would it be okay for me to go to your house?"

Miyuki nodded. "Sure, that's fine. Is tomorrow okay? I'll go home today and research some different things we can do our project on. We can decide the final one tomorrow and start working."

"Okay but umm, do you want me to do any research for it? I'd feel bad if you had to do all the work today..."

He didn't know much about world history that wasn't already well-known. However, he didn't want her thinking she had to do all of the work.

"I already have quite a few in mind, and if you want to that's fine. Although, you really don't have to since it won't be too much work for me."

After, they agreed Miyuki would do the research today herself.

Miyuki walked through the gate of her house. She had planned to go straight go her bedroom and do some research for the project. However, when she stepped into the house and slipped off her shoes, her parents called out to her.

"Ah, Miyu-chan, you're home." Her mother, Akiko called out. Miyuki changed her direction from her bedroom to the living room. "How was your trip? With Naohiko here, I figured you'd be gone longer than you were."

Miyuki glanced at her mother as she spoke. She'd always admired how beautiful her mother was with her light brown hair always pulled away from her face and her soft, kind brown eyes. Naohiko and Miyuki looked more like their father than their mother. Their father, Eisuke, had brown hair a few shades darker than Akiko's and dark, green eyes.  
"It was nice, we are home early because I got called back by the office, which is fine. It was technically a business trip anyway." Her father answered.

"Oh, so when are you going back to Tokyo, Nao-nii? Are you missing class now since you are home?" Miyuki questioned her brother. She hadn't thought about him missing class until now.

"Nah, I have another two days off from class. I'm actually going to catch the train later today to head back to Tokyo." He shrugged leaning back of the sofa.

She nodded at her brother's words and turned her attention back towards her parents.  
"I have a project that's a big part of my grade so I'm going to do some research to start." Miyuki turned to leave, but then remembered something. "Oh! Also my classmate Sawada Tsunayoshi is coming over tomorrow since we are partners. That's okay, right?"

She knew her parents wouldn't mind, but it would be best if they knew beforehand.  
"That's fine sweetheart. Ask him tomorrow if he'd like to have dinner with us, too." Miyuki agreed to ask and headed towards her room. "Wait!" Naohiko called to his sister before she could get out of the room. "Yeah?" She looked over her shoulder. "Tsunayoshi? Is that the Tsuna kid I met?" Naohiko frowned towards her. "Yes."

"You can't invite that weirdo here!" Naohiko dramatically stood from the sofa, catching their parents attention. "Weirdo?" Their mother questioned. "He's not a weirdo. He's a really nice guy." Miyuki glared back at Naohiko. "He was in the public park only wearing boxers!" He glared yelling.

" _What_?" The siblings stopped glaring at each other to glance at their father. "I-it's not like that. He wasn't, I mean" Miyuki struggled to find an excuse for her the boy, after all she didn't know what was going on that day. "Honey, are you talking about the one your classmates call Dame-Tsuna?" Akiko spoke up, then turn towards her husband. "He's bullied by the other students in their class from what Miyuki has told me. That might have to do with why he was publicly in his boxers?" She spoke softly. He frowned in response. "I see. Well, Miyuki ask what he likes to eat so we can have a dish he'll enjoy tomorrow."

Miyuki collapsed onto her bed and just laid there for a few minutes, staring up at her ceiling. "Stupid Naohiko, thankfully mom spoke up. I know Tsuna isn't just a weird pervert. Though I wonder why he was only wearing his boxers in the middle of the park?" She sat up looking towards her small bookcase filled with books about ancient cultures and civilizations. "What we should do the project on. I don't want it to be too minor, and it'll be hard for Tsuna-kun to find the information. I guess I could print out information myself for him to help write about it if that happened." She mumbled to herself with a sigh she turned to stare at her laptop.

"I wonder if Byakuran is online." After staring at the laptop a few more seconds, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and headed towards it. It didn't take long for everything to load, including the messenger they use. It took an even shorter amount of time for the boy to message her.

 _ **Byakura**_

 _Miyu-chan!~_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Hello Bya-chan_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Oh? You've given me a nickname! ^.^_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _You know, I didn't think you'd be excited about it..._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Mmmm really? Why's that?_

 _Is your boyfriend over today?_ ^.^

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _No reason, have you eaten anything besides junk today?_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _If you say so Miyu-chan..._

 _Oh! I had a sandwich, marshmallow cream and peanut butter. It's really good you should try it! ^.^_

 _Are you ignoring me again?_ (;¬_¬)

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I really hope you eat something besides sweets, I'm telling you, you'll get fat!_

 _He's not my boyfriend, you know that._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _What if I'm already fat? What if I'm already a human marshmallow?_

 _I do?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Are you?_

 _Yes, you do._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Would you love me any less?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _...love?_

 _ **Byakuran**_

＼（^０＾）／

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Haha I suppose not..._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _I'm not a human marshmallow, I'm actually quite fit_ ^.^

 _Also your boyfriend might be jealous when he finds out you love me_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Mhmm I'm sure_

 _I didn't mean it like that ._

 _And he's not my boyfriend!_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _What's your favorite color?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Purple, why?_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Mine's white_ ^.^ _my eyes are purple_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I'm sure, hey I gotta go...I have a project to do._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _First you don't believe I'm fit and now you don't believe my eyes are purple, that's quite mean isn't it Miyu-chan?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Goodbye Byakuran_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _I thought I was 'Bya-chan'_

 _ **Miyuki is currently offline.**_

Sighing, Miyuki signed off the messenger with Byakuran. "I should start looking up information for me and Tsuna."

She opened her web browser and started searching for something lesser-known that had to do with ancient civilizations. She searched a number of things, hoping that Tsuna might be interested in at least one of the subjects.

"Miyuki! Dinner is ready!"

Miyuki paused hearing her mother calling her from downstairs, slowly she pushed herself away from the desk and stood and stretching.

"I'm coming!" She replied before heading to the kitchen.

She sat down at the table and turned to look at Naohiko. "When does your train leave?" She questioned him.

"Two hours, which is enough time for me to eat a meal here." Naohiko wouldn't miss his mother's cooking if he could help it. He doesn't get good meals like hers in Tokyo.

"Oh, you made curry." Miyuki looked across at her mother.

"Were you expecting something else?" Akiko looked at her daughter with confusion across her face.

"No! You just hadn't made it in a while, that is all."

After dinner, Naohiko decided he would go ahead to the train station.

"I hope you eat well while you're in Tokyo."

"Of course I do, mom." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while he spoke, and from the corner of his eye, he could see his younger sister rolling her eyes.

"Of course he does, mom. Great diet of instant ramen and convenience store food" Miyuki smiled at her brother when he gave a glare.

"Bye Nao-nii! You should come and visit more often."

"You could always visit me."

"Maybe during the next holiday, we can all visit you in Tokyo." Eisuke patted his son on the back. "You should get going though, you'll miss the train."

Sitting on the corner of her bed, Miyuki laid her Bo staff across her lap. Her father had bought her it years earlier knowing his daughter would love the violet with black vines painted on it. When she first started learning Bojutsu, she had a plain brown one after seeing that his daughter was actually interested and enjoyed it he had her a custom made one for her eighth birthday.

She traced the vines absentmindedly while staring at her wall, then she stood up and she grabbed the case for her Bo staff and put it away. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and headed for a quick shower.

She slipped into her pajamas, dried her hair and walked back to her room and slid into her bed under the blankets drifting off to sleep.

"Shoichi!" Miyuki called out, she was walking to school when Shoichi had walked across the street before her.

The boy turned towards where he heard someone calling his name. "Miyuki, you don't usually walk this way to school." She nodded in agreement. "I know I left home a bit earlier so I could walk the long way to school, I prefer going this way because there are less cars but I usually can't bring myself to get out the door thirty minutes earlier." She glanced away as she spoke.

"You can't fear crossing a busy street too much, I mean if you were really scared you would be able to get up earlier." Shoichi responded. "Well I don't usually think about it until it's already too late...I don't have to explain myself to you!" Miyuki turned to walk away from him and yelled over her shoulder. "I never said it was a fear anyway Irie! I just prefer less cars." Shoichi shook his head as he watched his friend walk away.

"Ciaossu" Miyuki glanced behind her to see a young child wearing a suit and fedora. She turned around completely and smiled at him she thought he looked adorable. "Hello what's your name?" The young boy before her smirked. "I am the hitman Reborn."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. Hitman? He must be playing a game. "Well it's nice to meet you Reborn, my name is Miyuki." She smiled as she spoke. "I know, you are Sawada Tsunayoshi's partner for the project in world history right?" Miyuki straightened up and she glanced at him, why did he seem like more than just a random child?

"I am, you know Tsuna?"

"Tsuna isn't going to be at school today, however, since you have the project to do he will meet you outside after school." The kid turned to leave. "Wait, are you Tsuna's little brother or" The kid cut her off. "Do I look Japanese to you?" She frowned. The kid was a smartass. "Adoption?"

"I'm his tutor."Miyuki watched as the odd child turned and walked away.

"Should a kid that age even know what a hitman is? Little weirdo."

 **Another update. Changed the story she's not going to his house first. Though she will soon. Reviews are always appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki watched as Gokudera stared intently at the classroom door, suddenly he turned to Yamamoto with a glare.

"Are you sure Reborn-san said Tsuna walked ahead to school early?"

She noticed Yamamoto's grin slipped a bit a Gokudera's question. "Yeah, I'm sure. He said told me Tsuna had already left." She watched the two of them, debating whether or not to speak up.

"Umm," she started to get their attention, Gokudera turned his glare towards her. "You know where Juudaime is!?" Flinching a bit she responded. "I heard you say Reborn-san, that's the kid right? I ran into him on my way to school and he told me Tsuna wouldn't be at school today." Did he ever stop glaring at people? She decided to leave out the fact she would be meeting up with Tsuna after school. "You better not be trying anything funny! Wait, I bet you're in an enemy family! What did you do with Juudaime?!" He yelled standing up to point at her accusingly. Was it too late to transfer to Yumei Private Middle School? I'm sure Shoichi would like it if I went to his school. Anyway what was he talking about? Enemy family? Maybe she should always keep a distance from Gokudera, he doesn't seem safe. "I haven't done anything to Tsuna. Why would I? And stop yelling you're causing a scene." Miyuki glared up at the boy.

Yamamoto turned towards her with a bright grin. "Thank you for letting us know!" Miyuki's expression softened at his grin. "No problem. I'd be worried if I was told my friend went to school early and then never showed up."

"So you did have something to do with Juudaime's disappearance!" Miyuki groaned laying her head against her desk. She is just a fourteen year old girl. What does he think she could do to Tsuna?!

Miyuki drug her feet heading home. Gokudera drilled her the whole day about Tsuna. For some reason he honestly thinks she did something to him. About a block away from home she came to a halt and panicked. She was suppose to meet Tsuna outside the gates after school. Gokudera had annoyed her so much she just wanted to get away from school as soon as possible and forgot about meeting Tsuna. She quickly turned around running back towards school only to run over someone knocking them both to the ground. Miyuki groaned, she hit her head against something hard. She lifted her head up and opened them to see shocked brown eyes staring back. Miyuki blinked and stared a second longer before she realized she was on top of the person she knocked over. "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-" she paused noticing it was Tsunayoshi. "Tsuna! I'm sorry. I forgot about us meeting outside after school because Gokudera kept acting like I did something horrible to you so I kind of rushed home, but before I got home I remembered I had to meet you so I ran back and...um, are you okay? You're really red? Is that why you didn't come to school. If you're sick don't worry about the project." Miyuki spoke standing up and holding out a hand for Tsuna. "Oh no! I um, uhh, it's nothing." He stuttered taking her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about Gokudera, I'll talk to him about it."

"It's fine. But if you haven't already you might want to call or text him. He kept saying I could be an enemy of the family? It was really weird." She started walking back towards the house with Tsuna following.

"Oh haha, it's nothing. It's a foreign thing. You know he's a foreign and um yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. That excuse didn't make any sense. He really needed to think of something better for in the future. "I guess some foreigners can be odd like that." Miyuki shrugged.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home." Miyuki called out to her parents as she stepped inside the door. She grabbed a guest pair of slippers for Tsuna and her own.

"Welcome home." Tsuna looked up to see a pretty lady with warm brown eyes. "Hello, you must be Tsunayoshi. Miyuki has told us a lot about you." Tsuna let out a small hiee and bowed to the lady before him. Had Miyuki really spoken about him to her parents other than the fact he's her partner for this project? "It's nice to meet you Saito-san."

"Where's dad?"

"Here, Naohiko was just on the phone. Speaking of Naohiko" Eisuke turned towards Tsuna with a raised brow "My son tells me you were running around in the park in only your underwear." He stared Tsuna down. "W-what? Oh, I, umm..." Tsuna trailed off not knowing what to say. "Someone stole his clothes during gym. Even his gym clothes after he had turned his back to get his uniform. He was the last one in the locker room so he had no choice but to run home. Luckily his friends overheard the bullies talking about it and got his clothes back, they found him in the park and gave them to Tsuna. It just happened to be the same time me and Naohiko were at the park." Miyuki lied smoothly. Eisuke continued to stare at Tsuna. "Really?" Before anyone else could say anything a staff hit Eisuke in the back of the head.

"Miyuki!" He frowned rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry dad. It slipped, I wanted to show Tsuna my staff. I didn't mean to hit you with it, are you okay?" She grinned at her father. Akiko turn to give her husband and daughter a look before speaking up.

"Tsuna, Miyuki never told me what type of food you like. So I decided to make Salisbury steak, is that okay?"

"Y-yes, it's actually my favorite dish."

"Great, it'll be done in an hour. You two should head upstairs and work on the project." She nudged the two towards the staircase. After the teens were out of sight she turned towards her husband. "He's obviously a sweet boy, don't tease him."

"Wait, are you shipping them?"

"Am I what?"

"It's something the kids say now. I think it's when you want two people to date? Guess I'm cooler than you, huh?" Eisuke grinned at his wife. "I bet you don't even know what OTP is."

"OTP? What's that?"

"It's..." Eisuke paused realizing he didn't exactly know the meaning. "It's unbelievable you don't know. Guess I really am the cool parent."

"Ow, now you're hitting me with the bo staff too?"

The first thing he noticed walking into her room was it's very purple. The sheets on her bed. She had a small purple rug on the wooden floor. Even her chair at the desk was purple, along with a purple laptop on the desk.

"Okay, so I have a lot of books on ancient history. I don't really know much about modern history. But if you rather do something more modern we can use my laptop to find something."

"What's this?" He reached for a large flat book. "Oh that's the translation of the Egyptian book of the dead." Miyuki grinned. "Egyptian book of the dead?" He mumbled opening it to see it was written in English. "Oh! You can read English?" He spoke sounding impressed.

"Not really."

"Oh." why did she have the book if she couldn't read it?

"I'm really passionate about ancient Egypt. I saw this at the bookstore and had to have it. Though, they didn't have it in Japanese. So I bought this one. Since I can't really read it I've been translating it." Her eyes lit up and she started to explain and reached for a notebook on her desk. "I've been writing down the translation in my notebook. Though I have to admit it's a bit difficult. Sometimes I don't even understand the translation so I have to search the definition. It was used to assist people through the underworld to the afterlife."

"That's cool." He spoke unsure. He didn't really know what to say but he didn't want to offend her, she seems really passionate about it.

"Oh sorry, I kind of got carried away. I guess you're not really interested in it."

"No, it's not that."

"Great, I'll read what I've translated so far to you." Tsuna froze not knowing how to reply. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he really didn't know how he'd act interested. She had already translated a lot and she wanted to share it with him. Miyuki grinned at him started to panic, it was obvious he was trying to think of a way to get out of it without upsetting her. "I'm joking. Honestly even if you liked ancient Egyptian history, it'd be really boring sitting here reading my notes." She reached for a few more books off her self. "These are lesser known civilizations. Take your pick. If you aren't interested in any of these we can find something online."

"How's the project going?" Akiko smiled at the teens after sitting down.

"We haven't chosen a topic yet."

"Well, what were you doing for an hour?" Eisuke raised a brow. "Tsuna found my Egyptian book of the dead."

"I'm sorry." Eisuke patted Tsuna's back. "I've been there too."

"Dad! It's not that bad. It's actually really cool. I mean, it shows what they believe they went through after death. It such detail. The culture of the most amazing civilization to ever walk this earth."

"Eisuke, you're doing the dishes tonight." Akiko smiled at her husband then towards the teens. "How long do you have to finish this project?"

"Two weeks. It was going to be one week but since it's done with partners sensei said we won't be rushed to meet with our partner to get it done if it's two weeks."

"This is amazing!" Tsuna blushed when he realized he had interrupted Miyuki's conversation with her mother. "I'm sorry." He lowered his head.

"I'm happy you like it. It's a secret family recipe." She smiled kindly at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry we didn't get much done. Are you sure you don't want to borrow my books?" Miyuki questioned.

"Oh, it's okay. I've got the civilizations written down I'll look them up on my computer at home. Thank you for dinner." He bowed to the Saito family.

"You're welcome here anytime Tsunayoshi-kun." Akiko smiled. Miyuki waved the boy off and headed back towards her room. Eisuke turned to his wife giving her an odd look. "What?" "You are shipping them." Eisuke replied. She shook her head and turned her back towards him. "I don't even know him. Why would I suddenly want my daughter in a relationship with him?"

"Secret family recipe? You found that recipe online. You just want him to marry Miyuki."

"They're fourteen."

"Well, they're your OTP."

"You don't even know what that means."

"One true pair, everyone knows that."

Akiko turned back to him. "Did you search that online after you realized you didn't know the meaning."

"W-what? No! Of course not. I've always known because I'm the cool parent."

"Okay dear."

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Miyu-chan_

 _Miyu-chan_

 _Miyuki-chan_

 _Miyuki_

 _(´_ ･ ___ ･ _`)_

ಥ ___ ಥ

 _(;´_ **༎** ຶ _Д_ **༎** ຶ _`)_

Miyuki stared at the screen with a blank stare.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I have a life you know._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _You're always online at this time of night. I was worried._

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _My friend was here. We have a project we were working on._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Sho-chan?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _No, we don't go to the same school._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Oh? Then how did you meet him?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Does it matter?_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _It matters to me._

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _He's been my best friend since we were toddlers._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _That'd make a cute love story to tell when you're older and settled down. :)_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _You weirdo. He's just a friend. I'm not going to marry him._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Are you sure?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Yeah..._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Then who will you marry?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I'm 14._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _I know a fourteen year old, his name is Nayo and wants to marry Yoko. Surely it's crossed your mind._

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Who do you want to marry?_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _My marshmallow. (^_ _｡_ _^)_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _You idiot_ ಠ ___ ಠ

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Jealous? ^_−_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _凸_ _^-^_ _凸_

 _ **Miyuki is currently offline.**_

 _ **Another update. My autocorrect hates the name Akiko so if you see Skill or some other word it was probably suppose to be Akiko. Even after changing it back to Akiko it still continued to 'correct' it. Akiko teasing about the recipe being a family secret was a joke. Tsuna will get the recipe later. Eisuke is just being a dorky dad. Working on building up her relationship with Tsuna before I get more into the story. Before Reborn actually has a chance to get to her. Please review. What do you think of Miyuki and her family?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Byakuran**_

 _Good morning, Miyu-chan!_

 _(^з^)-_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Morning..._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Wake up_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I am, sadly. I didn't go to sleep until late last night working on my math homework. I hate math._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Doesn't Sho-chan usually help?_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _He was busy last night_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _You could've asked me, math is one of my best subjects._

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _You didn't tell me that_

 _(_ ╯□）╯︵ ┻━┻

 _ **Byakuran**_

┬─┬ ノ _(_ ゜ _-_ ゜ノ _)_

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _(_ ╯ _°Д°_ ）╯︵ _/(._ □ _. \\)_

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _I can't believe you tossed me after I was being helpful and picked up the table you tossed. (_ ╥﹏╥ _)_

 _ **Miyuki is currently offline.**_

Miyuki grabbed her bag, an apple and ran out the door yelling bye to her parents. Her chat with Byakuran made her a bit late so she couldn't get anything else for breakfast.

Walking towards school she noticed a certain brunette heading the same way.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, good morning!" She called out waving to the boy.

"M-Miyuki" he cried out noticing the girl. She grinned running towards him. "How are you? Did you finish the math homework?"

"Oh, yeah. Gokudera-kun helped." He smiled shyly at her.

Miyuki stared at him for a second. He was actually really cute. Though his hair seemed untamed it fit him and his soft brown eyes were very welcoming. "Tsuna you're really cute." Tsuna blushed a dark red. "M-Miyuki-san"

Miyuki shrugged. "Well, you are. You actually remind me of my other friend."

"Ciaosu."

Miyuki turned to see the kid in the suit with a fedora. "Oh Reborn, good morning." He nodded in acknowledgment towards her. Then turned to give Tsuna a demanding look.

"Oh right, umm. Could you come with me to my house after school to finish the project?" Tsuna asked refusing to look Miyuki in the eye.

"Sure."

"So, you want me to join the mafia?" Miyuki questioned staring at the table. She had met up with Tsuna after class went with him to his house to finish us their project. They had enough research done and basic idea of what to write for their papers. They would each write a paper tonight and be finished with it. Before she was able to go home the odd kid Reborn stopped her, telling her Tsuna had something important to say. He started talking about a gang, Kokuyo Gang. How he had to fight them or face death. Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera were there. Along with Gokudera's older sister. All of them fighting this deadly gang. Miyuki had just nodded and asked basic questions while Tsuna spoke. What was she suppose to say? 'Oh that sounds fun, I'd love to join?' She didn't even believe him. It's not possible, right?

"Yes. I've done research on you. You study bojutsu, you're actually quite talented with a bo staff. You'll actually be safer if you join the family." Reborn spoke up.

"Safer?" Miyuki turned to the kid with a frown. She didn't like the kid has 'researched' her.

"The gang targeted Sasagawa Kyoko and another girl Tsuna is close to named Haru. If you join Tsuna's family you'll become stronger. If you don't you'll be a target and won't be able to defend yourself."

"So you think I'll be safer to join the mafia instead of just put distance between us?" Miyuki stared at the kid refusing to break eye contact. There was something about him.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"So, you're a hitman right?"

"I am."

Miyuki continued to stare.

"You do realize that this sounds...crazy."

"I know, but..." Tsuna glanced at the floor unsure what else he could say. He didn't want her involved. He didn't want any of his friends involved in this.

Miyuki glanced up, and smiled softly at Tsunayoshi. "This is a lot to take in, I need to think about it." She reached to grab her notebook and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. My mother will be upset if I'm not home by dinner. Goodbye Tsunayoshi, goodbye Reborn."

Turning to see she was no longer within view of Tsunayoshi's home she stopped and frowned. He wasn't Dame-Tsuna.

He was crazy.

There was no way that actually happened! She should distance herself from him and his friends. He said Hibari Kyoya was also there? Sasagawa Kyoko and another girl were in danger? Does he think he lives in an anime or something? Could this be why people keep their distance from him? She continued walking home. She didn't know what to do. Honestly, she was a bit scared. Though he looks so harmless and sweet. Also what about the kid? He told her he is a hitman. There's no way. He also knew that she studies bojutsu. Saying he researched her. He may not be a hitman like he claims but he isn't a normal kid.

Tsuna fell to the floor in pain. "Ow, why did you kick me?" He cried from the floor rubbing his head. Reborn stood on the table and stared down at the boy. "She didn't believe you."

Tsuna sat up rubbing his head. "She told you earlier during the day her parents wouldn't be home tonight. She lied to get away."

"Huh?! Well, you probably scared her! Telling her she'll be a target! She'll probably stay away from me now. She won't be a target because she won't even be my friend, let alone join the Mafia!" Tsuna cried out.

Reborn lowered his fedora to cover his eyes. Frowning he responded. "Too late."

Finally she arrived home. She stepped through the door and reached down for her slippers. After slipping them on she headed towards to kitchen, stopping to pick up a note on the table.

'I fixed your dinner, it's in the fridge. Don't stay up too late. Love, Mom'

Her parents were out for their monthly date night. It was rare for them to get a night for themselves so when Naohiko got old enough to watch Miyuki they started going out. Then stopped for a couple years after Naohiko moved out. Miyuki was finally able to recently convince them she's old enough to stay alone so they starting going out again.

'You'll be a target and won't be able to defend yourself.' Reborn's warning echoed in her head causing her to tense. "No. It's okay. There's no way something like that actually happened with them having to fight a gang. It's not realistic." Sure, there were gangs, but nothing like Tsuna had described. Miyuki placed the note back down on the table and headed straight for her room. She didn't have much of an appetite.

She paced the floors in her bedroom. Thinking about what she was told. She was scared. Her logical side was screaming at her it's obviously all a lie and yet she couldn't let that small feeling of fear go. She turn towards her laptop. She needed to talk to someone.

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Miyu-chan_ ↖ _(^ω^)_ ↗

Miyuki leaned back into her chair staring blankly at the screen. After a few minutes she let her fingers hover over the keyboard before finally replying.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Hey._

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Oya? What's wrong_.

Should she? She didn't have anything to lose. Even if she told him her darkest secrets it wouldn't matter. After all, it isn't like they'd ever meet. They were just a small white box on the computer screen to each other.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _I only have one friend. I talk to girls in my class but we aren't truly friends. I thought I was finally starting to make a friend. Turns out he's fucking crazy, or he just thinks it's funny to try and mess with others minds_ **.**

Miyuki's fingers jammed into the keyboard with more force than necessary.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Actually, that's probably it. He was just trying to play games with my mind. Right? I mean, what he said was ridiculous! He was trying to scare me. Him and that creepy kid. I can't believe I'm actually scared. It's all obviously a lie. Why am I so nervous? What's wrong with me?! It's a lie. It has to be. He lied to me. I thought we were friends. Shoichi is my only friend._

Anger rushed through her and she continued to stare at the screen. Her body temperature starting to rise the more she thought about it. Of course. He was being cruel to her because of everyone who bullied him. His friend Gokudera was never friendly to begin with. He was taking his frustration out on her. It's not uncommon after all.

 _ **Byakuran**_

 _Creepy kid?_

Miyuki glared at the screen. What did she expect? Like she said, she only has one friend. She didn't want to deal with him teasing her. Stupid she even said anything to this stranger.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _Nevermind. I'm removing you from my friends list. Bye._

Miyuki placed her finger on the mouse pad. Her chest started to tighten as she opened the chat settings to block him. Why was her chest hurting? All they ever did was joke around, of course he wouldn't care. Frowning she clicked her mouse.

 **Blocked**

Purple eyes narrowed to glare at the screen before them. She blocked him before he could send the rest of his message. The message he typed that couldn't be sent stared back at him. She was talking about Sawada Tsunayoshi. He must've mentioned the mafia to her. He hurt her. He always hurts her. The white haired boy reached for his mobile phone, opening his camera app and grabbing the bag of marshmallows beside him, he held them up and grinned at the camera taking a photo. Never mind. This is perfect. He won't let him hurt Miyu-chan anymore.

She pushed her chair back away from the desk and ran a hand through her medium length hair. She started to blink, trying to blink away the tears building up. Ignoring the tight feeling in her chest the best she could. Why? Why?! **Why?!**

"He's just a random nobody online. Why do I care?!"

Standing up she grabbed a pair of clean underwear and pajamas.

"I wonder when mom and dad will get home?" Miyuki mumbled to herself sinking lower into the bath water. After an hour she stood up and grabbed the towel next to her to dry off and then dressed herself. She walked towards to kitchen, she really needed to eat or else she'd wake up around two in the morning hungry and her parents would scold her for not eating earlier.

Poking at the chicken on her plate with the chop sticks she sighed. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't of blocked him, he's been there over a year. But it's not like he was honest with me anyway, right? He even lied about his appearance." Miyuki picked up a piece of chicken and placed it in her mouth trying to picture the white haired, purple eyed boy he described. "He knows my favorite color so he was teasing." Guilt tugged at Miyuki's heart. She was wrong. She had two friends. He never made her feel uncomfortable online like a creep would. Sometimes it even seemed like he actually knew her. Yet, she threw it all away. She was angry at someone else and literally deleted an important person out of her life. She didn't even remember his ID name to add him back. She had changed his name to Byakuran over a year ago. The messenger they used didn't give you a blocked list to unblock someone. Why did she delete the chat too? Her vision started to become blurry again. This is all Sawada Tsunayoshi's fault. Tossing the rest of her food in the trash she went back to her bedroom. She laid back on her bed upset at herself. Trying to remember his username. Why did the damn messenger not have a blocked list you can block and unblock people with. It's stupid. She glared at the laptop on her desk.

Maybe if I look the messenger updated so there is a blocked list and I can unblock him. She thought. She hoped. She prayed. Standing up she reached towards her laptop. Tapping the mouse pad the screen opened up to a new chat with a picture.

A picture of a boy with white hair and beautiful light purple eyes. He was smiling brightly at the camera with a bag of marshmallows in his hand.

 _ **TheHumanMarshmallow**_

 _You have two real friends. Also, Miyuki I don't think he was just trying to scare you. I think he might be dangerous._

 _080-1234-5678 text me._

Miyuki stared at the screen. A flood of relief and happiness washing over her. He made a new account. He remembered her account. He was her friend. The handsome boy with marshmallows grinned back at her. He is real. She stared at his eyes in the photo. He didn't lie to her.

Re-reading the message she tensed noticing a small detail, he never used her full name. Since she told him her real name he's only used Miyu-chan.

 **I think he might be dangerous.**

Why would he think that? Looking once more at his grinning face she the turned to reach for her phone.

Miyuki: I'm sorry Byakuran I was wrong. You're right, I have two real friends. I have two best friends. I'm so sorry. I was angry and wasn't thinking. Then I couldn't unblock you and I didn't remember your username because I changed it over a year ago.

Her hands shook as she typed the message.

Byakuran: Miyu-chan don't worry. Your favorite human marshmallow is always here (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

Miyuki fell back onto her bed smiling. The tightness in her chest completely go. The rollercoaster of emotions today finally settling.

Byakuran: what happen today?

 **I don't really have much to say other than its 2am and I honestly hadn't expected it to go this way when I started this chapter. I mean, she blocked Byakuran. That just kind of happened while I was typing. But when you're angry you don't think straight. Also I figured any normal person wouldn't believe Tsuna, right? Especially not if you didn't experience it first hand. Though Miyuki is about to experience the mafia life. Will she even join Tsuna? Maybe. Will she join Byakuran? Maybe. Please review. What did you think? Were you worried when she blocked him? Probably not...**

 **This chapter isn't very long. But I feel like it needs to end here.**


End file.
